Easier to Run
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: What if you were told the one you loved the most was just an illusion? Edward and Alphonse returned to Resembol five years prior, but what happens when the homunculi revel the morbid past of an innocent person both brothers love dearly? sequil to In the E


Me: Hum… A sequel to "In the End?"

Ed: You've been listening to WAY too much LP since Brandon came over (And Nickleback).

Me: And your point is?

Ed: Your listening to "By myself" and "Forgotten" (And "Photograph" by NB)… You're plotting to tell your Readers about Rena's other kid aren't you?

Me: **Takes out huge family tree thing that's six pages long and shoves it in Ed's Face** No… I'm doing a follow up on the comic version… Which I need to find and complete…

Roy: Yeah, that's what Ed was asking…

Me: No he was implying that I was going to give like a whose married to who thing, it's another version of… that one thing… I can't remember what I called it… I think it was "Illusion of the Past" or something…

Roy: How did you know he was implying?

Me: I'm the authoress; don't piss me off…

Roy: Yes Ma'am.

Easier to Run

It had been Five years since Edward and Alphonse had returned home to Resembol to find that Rena LeFey-Elric, Alphonse's Wife and Edward's lover had raised a son from both of them while they had been away at a war. Edward was still struggling to make it up to his son, Aru (Alphonse) Elric, for having to leave Rena while she was pregnant with Aru. For the most part Alphonse and his son Roy were getting along as if Alphonse hadn't left with Edward and Aru seemed to be repairing their relationship.

Roy and Aru were sparring in the yard while Edward and Alphonse sat on the porch yawning. Rena was in her usual place of the kitchen cooking some delicious treat she had come up with. The four males came in, two sweaty and dirty, and two exhausted and exasperated. Rena smiled as the two older males sat at the table, the reason Edward and Alphonse were exhausted and Exasperated was because they had been up most of the night, and their sons had woke them early that morning.

"Ed, Al, you guys need anything?" Rena asked softly.

"Like what?" Edward snapped in annoyance. Rena normally didn't take crap from the two men, but she could tell Edward wasn't well. Rena went to the stove and took a Pyrex coffeepot from a burner and filled two nearby mugs.

"Try this Ed… It might help." Rena said and handed one mug to Alphonse and the other to Edward.

"Hell no, I hate coffee and you know that. Cafene makes people… Short…" Edward said with a glare.

"It's Decaf sweetie, and what may I ask crawled up your ass and died?" She asked and Edward huffed.

"None of your damn business…" Edward said getting up. "I'm going back to bed, and if anyone needs me, it better be a life or death situation." With that the Elder of the two men walked out of the dining room and the bang of someone running into a wall as well as cursing was heard as Edward went to his room.

"Al, what's with Ed? He hasn't been in this bad of a mood since Aru drew transmutation circles on Ed's ceiling with crayon a few years ago, and I'm still trying to figure out how Aru got up there in the first place." Rena said and Alphonse took a sip of coffee.

"Ed's not feeling very well and he's been up for about three days straight with his research so I think it's his lack of sleep and the fact he hates being sick that's making him act mean and grouchy." Alphonse explained. Rena nodded because she knew that Edward would never admit that he was sick to anyone even if he was dieing from sickness, that's just how stubborn Edward was. Rena kissed Alphonse on the forehead.

"I'm going to make Ed something that will make him feel better, while I do that will you make sure that the boys get cleaned up?" Rena asked and Alphonse nodded before getting out of his seat and disappearing the way Edward had minus the cursing and running into a wall. Rena then went into the kitchen and set some water on the gas stove to boil. She then prepared some vegetables dumping them into the boiling liquid stirring the mix occasionally. Alphonse came up behind the young woman and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Smells good, sweetie." Alphonse said and Rena giggled.

"This is for Ed. You'll have to do the cooking for the rest of the family." Rena said and smiled at Alphonse, because for a guy he absolutely LOVED to cook.

"Alright." Alphonse stated simply and began to rummage around in cupboards for ingredients. Rena asked him for a bowl and he got her one before she could even finish half her sentence. Rena filled the bowl with the stew she had made and grabbed a spoon from a drawer then went to Edward's room. She knocked lightly and he didn't answer, so she went in quietly to find him fast asleep. She walked softly to his bedside and set the bowl on a nightstand by his bed and sat on the bed looking at his sleeping form.

"Poor baby, you look miserable…" Rena said softly as she brushed a piece of his golden hair out of his sleeping face. He was almost curled into a ball and his usually placid sleeping features were tinted by the flush of fever and his lack of sleep. She touched a finger to his head, slowly joining her hand to the finger as she felt the burning heat of his fever. "Typical male Ed… you never want people to see how you suffer, but you just make it harder on yourself…" Rena said kindly and Edward moaned in his sleep as he turned away from her cooler body temperature. Rena rose from the bed careful not to disturb the man sleeping on it, and then left the room silently. Alphonse came down the hall from the kitchen and went up to her.

"How is he?" Alphonse asked.

"He's burning up, I have a hunch it's not a normal fever. I need to get him some ice…" Rena said as if she were thinking aloud. Alphonse knew Rena was worried about Edward for three reasons. First, He was her Brother-in-Law. Second, He had fathered her younger son; therefore she felt she was obliged to help. And three, she hated to see people suffer just so they can get on with their lives. "Ed's going to need to drink some Tension taming Tea, and…" Rena muttered as she made her way to the kitchen, opened the freezer pulling out an ice bag, still muttering as she took some tea from the refrigerator putting some in a clean mug on the counter. Alphonse put a hand on Rena's shoulder making her pause and look at him.

"Take it easy Hun, Ed's tough, he requires little care when it comes to illness." Alphonse said. Rena knew Alphonse was right but something just wasn't normal about this sickness.

"Alright but I better give this to him, so he'll get better faster." Rena said and went back to Edward's room. This time Edward woke up when she sat on the bed. He looked up at her his fatigue was apparent by the dark purple rings under his eyes.

"Neh, why are you in here?" Edward said half asleep still, half annoyed. Rena smiled at him giving him the tea.

"Drink, it'll reduce the fever and help you sleep a bit more." Rena said pressing the mug into his hands. He felt the coolness of the mug in his hand and pressed it to his forehead. Edward mumbled softly about how good the mug felt to his face. "I brought you some ice for your fever too, Ed. So drink that, and the ice would be the best for your head." Rena said handing him the ice.

"Kay…" Edward mumbled. He was either too sick or too tired to complain as he drank the tea under Rena's supervision and she placed the ice on his forehead after he had layback down. Rena got up to leave but Edward grabbed her arm. "Stay with me please?" he asked and Rena sat back down on the bed next to Edward and looked kindly at him.

"Get some sleep, you'll get better faster if you do…" Rena said and Edward nodded slightly before he closed his eyes, and soon thanks to the tea Rena gave him he was sleeping peacefully. Alphonse came in a few moments later and put a hand on Rena's shoulder.

"How is he?" Alphonse asked and Rena looked in a kind and sad way at Edward then at Alphonse.

"He's doing a little better… I've done all I can do for the moment." Rena said and sighed, "Ed's so stubborn… and Aru takes after him with that same trait… they both need to slow down." Rena said and smiled at her brother-in-law fondly. Alphonse smiled at Edward.

"Is not!"

"Is Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Is not! Is not! Is not!"

Rena sighed and began to get up but Alphonse shook his head.

"I'll handle this, you stay with Ed… I have a feeling in about three seconds it's going to turn into-" Alphonse began but was interrupted by a loud boom that belonged to alchemic transmutation. "An alchemy war…" Alphonse said and Edward sat up slightly his eyes half open.

"Whas going on?" Edward muttered. Rena looked at Alphonse who left immediately.

"Nothing babe, Aru and Roy are arguing again, like you and Mustang used to… get some rest Ed…" Rena paused to feel his forehead. "You still have a slight fever." Rena said and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Just Rest…" Rena said and without another word Edward fell back onto his pillow, his hand finding Rena's, and fell back asleep. Rena clasped her other hand over Edward's hand in hers.

Alphonse came back in the room with Aru by the arm. He gave Rena a look that told her that they needed to talk to Aru. Rena put Edward's hand on his stomach and stood. They left the room and Rena closed the door quietly. She ushered them into the living room and she sat in Edward's armchair. "Now what's the matter with you two, your father isn't well and you and your brother are making enough racket to raise the dead. What were you doing?" Rena asked.

"We were playing a game and…" Aru began but Rena gave her youngest son a glare.

"I asked for a simple reason, not a story Alphonse, answer me. What were you doing?" Rena said her twitching eyebrow showed that she did not appreciate the racket.

"Roy said that father was sick because of the experiments that him and uncle Al were doing… and I told him I didn't believe him." Aru said crossing his arms like a mini-Edward.

"Al… Get Roy in here… and Aru your ass is glued to that couch. You don't move while I check on your father to make sure he's still asleep." She said and Aru gulped visibly. When his mother swore it wasn't good.

Rena went into Edward's room and Edward was up but leaning heavily on his dresser, it wouldn't have concerned Rena if he didn't have a revolver in hand.

"Ed! Stop, go back to bed, please!" Rena said and Edward turned toward her, his eyes clouded in lack of sleep.

"Go away…" Edward said and Rena walked to him and put her hand on the one that held the revolver.

"Ed… Put that away and go back to bed… Please? You're not in your right mind…" Rena said and Edward blew his temper.

"Right mind? RIGHT MIND! Rena, I'm in my right mind." Edward pointed the revolver at Rena. Rena put her hands up over her head and Edward turned the gun to his head.

"Ed, please… don't do this… please…" Rena flinched as the gun went off. "Ed!" Rena screamed. Edward hadn't shot himself he just wanted to give her the point that he wanted to be alone. "What's with you, you never act like this! Where's the Edward I know, the Ed that everyone loves?" Rena asked and Edward shook his head.

"He's not here… he's… somewhere else…" Edward said but a few seconds later Edward wasn't the person before her. Rena gasped and stepped back in fear as Edward's door closed with a snap and click. Rena turned to find another person had been hiding behind the door, but these people weren't people… they were homunculi… "Oh-ho-ho… what's with the look Rena… you act like you're not happy to see us…" the person who had been Edward asked.

"Envy… Greed… what are you doing here? Why are you here?" Rena asked confirming the two dark hared homunculi were the sins of Greed and Envy.

"I'm so flattered you remember me Rena…" The one from behind the door said, he was Greed.

"What do you want? What have you done with Edward?" Rena asked and the other homunculi Envy, laughed harshly.

"You don't remember what happened eighteen years ago? I believe you were… Ahh… thirteen?" Envy asked in mock concern. Alphonse pounded on the door asking if she was in the room. Greed swiftly came up behind Rena and put a hand over her mouth and Envy transformed into Rena. "I'm fine hun, Ed's sleeping like a babe, I'll be back in a second…" Envy said in Rena's sweet tone as he looked sarcastically at the real Rena. Alphonse went away and Envy smiled transforming back into his original form. "You've forgotten that sweet baby girl you hacked to pieces and threw into a river because you had her at the age of thirteen and couldn't take her crying?" Envy asked with an evil smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Rena said after Greed had removed his hand from her mouth.

"Denial… my sweet human girl… how quickly the fragile mind forgets those we murder… especially our own children…" Envy said and snapped his fingers. A person came from the closet with Edward in a headlock.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let Edward go!" Rena said tears of frustration running down her face.

"Rena, Rena, Rena… Edward has a right to know… doesn't he, Dishonesty?" Envy asked the person holding Edward. The person smiled evilly, she looked like Rena with hints of Greed.

"Yes, he does…" the person known now as Dishonesty said. She then looked at Rena. "It's been eighteen years mother… do you truly not know your own daughter? The one you slaughtered mercilessly when she was only a few hours old?" Dishonesty asked and Rena's eyes widened in acknowledgement.

"It… It… can't be… I killed you… I… I killed you…" Rena said shaking her head in disbelief confirming what Envy had wanted Rena to admit. "You're supposed to be dead! It's impossible! You're half human, you should have died!" Envy snickered at Rena who seemed to be reliving some horrible event in her mind.

"Ever wonder why we had you feed her the first time from a bottle with pink liquid in it? You fell for it… it was the philosopher's stone, the liquid form mixed carefully with a babe's formula… I hate to be the bearer of even more bad news, but it made her fully homunculi…" Envy sneered in a way that made Rena shake her head and scream.

"Envy, stop it! She's fulfilled your sick desires… I bet it's not even true what you said." Edward said from Dishonesty's grasp.

"On contraire Edward… it is true… the pure sweet girl she played for you wasn't real. She screwed our friend Greed, he got her pregnant and she runs off and kills the child a few hours after she has it. Just ask her Ed…" Dishonesty hissed in Edward's ear.

"That's not true! If she killed that child then how come it's still alive!" Edward asked. Greed smiled.

"She was young, and naïve. She didn't realize that was what she deserved for doing what she did…" Greed said then he forced Rena to stand by grabbing her arms. Greed looked at her. "Isn't that right Rena…" Greed asked with an amused look. "Just ask her Ed, she'll tell you."

"Rena… is it really true?" Edward asked and Rena tried to jerk out of Greed's grasp.

"Answer him Rena… tell him what could have happened to his child and his brother's child… let him know that all you really are is a cold hearted murderer…" Greed said sneering.

"No… I was insane. I didn't know… I… I… I wasn't in my right mind…" Rena said beginning to tremble. "I didn't do it." Rena said her denial seeping through each word.

"Rena… It's true… Isn't it?" Edward asked and Dishonesty let him out of the headlock. Rena yanked out of Greed's grasp and backed away from Edward. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"You want the truth Ed… the truth is this," Rena looked up then turned toward Greed. "I joined the military when I was nine. I was a researcher on biological alchemy, and I was one of the few who worked on the philosopher stone project with Marco… the Homunculi showed us how to make it, but most of us were killed… in my case… I was raped…" Rena's gaze turned back to Edward but her arm gestured to Greed. "They told me it was the sacrifice I had to pay for the information I received… for I was the only one who had managed a philosopher's stone, a real one… not a cheesy fake…" Rena shook her head and paused.

"Go on girl… tell him what happened after that…" Envy said coming up behind her and laying a hand on her shoulder. Rena kicked her left foot back catching Envy in the shin. He let go of her shoulder and Rena looked at Edward.

"I got pregnant as a result of the rape, it only takes four and a half months for a child to develop if it's half homunculi. I should know that better than anyone… and yes Edward… I won't lie… I've tried to deny it… but the simple dark truth was… I didn't want the child… exactly four hours after she was born… I killed her… I hacked her to pieces…. It wasn't because I couldn't handle her crying… It was because I didn't want a monster to be allowed to survive…" Rena then collapsed to her knees. "I KILLED HER! I KILLED THAT MONSTER AND YET SHE STILL SURVIVES TO MURDER AND PILLAGE WHO AND WHAT SHE WANTS!" Rena was then yelling at the top of her lungs sobbing between each word. Edward made a move toward Rena and Greed laughed.

"You bastards… how could you do that to her? How could you cause her so much anguish and pain?" Edward asked and Dishonesty then went to Rena a blaze of hatred and anger in her crimson eyes that mirrored Rena's.

"She brought it upon herself. She made a deal, then she broke the deal when she tried to kill me…. Now I get to kill her… Right Envy?" Dishonesty asked and held Rena's chin in her hand forcing Rena to look directly into Dishonesty's eyes.

"No, we're here for other reasons… you sound like Wrath…" Envy said and looked to Edward. "Your child is… The younger? Or the older?" Envy asked Edward.

"Why do you want to know?" Edward asked. Envy shrugged.

"Gee… I wonder… Let me think… Because we've come for his brother…" Envy said glaring.

"Like my nephew would go with you…" Envy let out a chuckle when Edward said what he did.

"You fool… if your child's brother is the oldest… I hate to break it to you but he IS the philosopher's stone… in fact I believe Rena sacrificed the eldest of the two for the Philosopher's stone…" Envy said.

"LAIR! I WOULD NEVER SACRIFICE ANY OF MY CHILDREN FOR YOUR SICK DESIRES! I GAVE UP ONE TO PREVENT YOUR CRAP, YOU INSTRUCTED ME TO USE MY ELDEST SON FOR A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE, WELL NEWS FLASH! NEVER! I MADE THE STONE ALL RIGHT, BUT IT HAS NO HUMAN FORM! YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT BECAUSE I'LL DIE BEFORE I TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!" Rena screamed and pushed Dishonesty. "Dishonesty… I'm not your mother… my daughter died before she had a chance to live…" Rena brushed tears from her eyes. "It was a miscarriage… I used the philosopher's stone to try and bring her back… but I created you inside my own body… I gave birth to you as if you were my child, but you aren't her…" Rena said shaking her head. Greed grabbed a handful of Rena's hair.

"You lying bitch! You mean to tell us that you lied the whole time that you had the stone when you had already used it… to bring back a child you never wanted?" Greed asked.

"Let her Go!" Edward screamed and Greed struck Edward hard across the face letting Rena's hair go.

"Yes, Greed… Although there's one other I made… it's true that you raped me and I conceived… but what is lies is that I never wanted the child… if it hadn't been a miscarriage… I would have raised her myself… I would have cared for her with all the love in my heart… if I had never wanted a child that I was going to have unexpectedly… then Aru wouldn't be alive, and he may not be my husband's child, but I still love him with all my heart. Dishonesty wasn't my child… she's an imitation… the stone I was to give to you and Envy and the others shattered when I tried to resurrect my child, the reason it shattered was because the transmutation missed… creating a homunculus inside my body where I had wanted a child… the reason I tried to kill her was because I didn't want you to use her to do what you wanted…" Rena then looked at Edward who was on the ground looking stunned as she explained. "I'm sorry I never told you… I know I have to tell Al… and Roy and Aru… explain that I should have had a girl slightly older than Roy… I should apologize for my deception, but I did it to protect you and Al… and The boys… but some mother I am…" Rena said then she went silent. Envy let out a malicious laugh, it sounded as if he had accomplished something.

"If you refuse to tell us where the stone is… we'll kill your precious Husband, and both those brats you call your children…" Envy said and grinned at Edward. Rena read the look on Envy's face and let out a dark chuckle. "What may I ask is so flipping funny that I said and missed the hilarity in saying?" Envy asked and Rena walked toward Envy no longer chuckling but now laughing darkly.

"You always were a fool Envy… What I find so funny is that you think my brother in law, the father of my youngest son, Edward, is my husband. Also what I find is funny is that you left this on the floor…" Rena then raised her right hand to show Envy the gun he had had in his hand when he was posing as Edward. "And another thing I find very funny is that you think if you kill my loved ones, that I'll tell you where I hid the stone, the reason I find this funny is because the day I tried to kill Dishonesty as you call her…" Rena then began to laugh more mirthlessly. "That day was the day I hid the stone… and I hid the stone where I threw her lifeless remains… the river… Marco always told me the truth lies within the truth. I can only give you two hints on the whereabouts of where the stone is… one: seek the truth and you'll find what you seek hidden by the darkest of lies. Two: The truth is always, always…" Rena paused as if purposely blocking out the information and raised the gun to her head. "I'm sorry Ed… I can't live with this…" She then proceeded to put her finger on the trigger. "And to you Dishonesty… I owe you the name you should have been called since your birth. To you I am truly sorry… Katira Avarice Greed…" Rena said softly as if she were speaking to a frightened child then nodded as if in respect then pulled the trigger of the gun the loud sound ricocheted off the walls as her body fell over limply to the side.

Edward's voice yelled her name and the homunculi cursed before disappearing. Edward knelt by her side and took the gun from her clenched hand.

"Rena… God, Rea don't do this… please, you have two great kids… pretty please, Al needs you, and so do I… Damn it! DAMN IT!" Edward said and slammed his hand into the wall Alphonse's voice shouted to Edward from the door, which Greed had locked when they had arrived. Edward went to the door and quickly slipped out to his brother before Alphonse saw anything.

"Ed? What's going on…?" Alphonse asked and Edward burst into tears.

"She's dead Al… They made her commit suicide… Why now? Why her?" Edward asked and Aru came up and hugged Edward's leg.

"Father? How are you feeling? Are you alright?" the youngest Elric of the double family asked. Edward knelt and embraced his son. "Father?" Aru asked as his father stroked his brunette hair that was like his mother's.

"Aru… I have to tell you something… in fact I have to tell everyone something…" Edward said slowly.

"Actually Ed… I have some explaining to do…" a voice said from behind Edward. Rena stood alive and well with a slight crimson tint to her hair in the Doorway to Edward's room. "And Ed, You've been hallucinating again… I told you to get some rest…" Rena said sternly a grin playing across her face.

Note:

The authoress has no frikken clue as to how Rena survived committing suicide, but she did… either the authoress is insane… or she's full of bullshit… you readers debate and tell the authoress later… she has a headache from typing all this nonsense…

End of Note

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Edward asked as he got out of a kneeling position and released his son.

"Thou shalt not swear in front of thy child, Edward Elric…" Rena said slightly raising an eyebrow.

"And I think I'm in hell…" Edward said confused. Rena smiled and went to Edward hugging him.

"A soldier should see through deception, Roy used to tell us that…" Rena said softly. "I've deceived you AND Al for too long… it's time you both learn the truth…" Rena then kissed Edward passionately on the lips.

A few moments later Roy, Alphonse, Edward, and Aru sat by one another on the couch. Rena entered from the kitchen and handed the younger Elrics some lemonade and the older ones some mugs of alcohol drinks. Rena took no kind of beverage for herself as she sat in the Armchair that Edward normally sat in. Roy and Aru exchanged worried looks; obviously they were oblivious to what had happened in Edward's room, for they thought they were in trouble for arguing. Rena gave her family a soft look before she sighed.

"Aru, Roy… You two are NOT in trouble right now. I have something important to tell you guys. I could have asked Edward to tell you, but I figure I should tell you." Rena looked serious as she folded her hands neatly in her lap. "It's about something that happened eighteen years ago… a few months before I met you two…" Rena said looking at the two men. "Edward's already heard this from myself…" Rena paused and an uneasy silence filled the room until Edward spoke.

"The only reason I've heard it was because the Homunculi thought you had the philosopher's stone…" Edward said and Rena gave him a look that shut him up.

"As Edward said… the homunculi Greed and Envy were here just moments ago. And they were looking for the Philosopher's stone. They're still bent on finding it after eighteen years of searching." Rena paused for a moment her expression showed that she was thinking of how to put her thoughts into words. "I mentioned the number eighteen, that number is of little importance, it's what happened that number of years ago. When you guys first met me I over heard Roy tell you guys that I had lost a child a few weeks prior to meeting you two. The truth is, I didn't lose the child… I killed her." Rena was now examining the neatly folded hands in her lap; she didn't dare look At Alphonse, Roy, or Aru as she spoke. "When I was nine, about four years before I turned thirteen, I joined the military, I worked with Tim Marco one of the most brilliant alchemists I had the pleasure of working with. I worked on the philosopher stone project with him. I know that Marco was killed a while back, and I know the homunculi were the ones to kill him, but that's beside the point. Many of those who worked on the stone lost their lives to the homunculi when they refused to make the stone after Marco had discover that the stone took a human sacrifice." Rena said and another uneasy silence filled the room again.

"So, what's so important about something that happened eighteen years ago?" Alphonse asked, his bluntness made Rena flinch.

"That's what I'm going to tell you the truth on… The homunculi known as Greed Raped me when I was thirteen. I was frightened of what they would do to me if they found out, so I fled. I went to my hometown, Ishbal, and stayed there until the child was born… while I was in Ishbal I perfected a stone and made an imitation… the imitation was to be given to the Homunculi, the perfect one was to be hidden. About two months after I had become pregnant I lost the child… it was due to the stress of hiding and perfecting the stone that made me loose the baby. I used the imperfect stone to try and resurrect the child, but I only succeeded in making a homunculi in my body in the place of my child." Rena licked her top lip as if in thought. "The homunculi found me some weeks later before I realized the transmutation of my baby had failed, and left me with something less human. I had the imitation of my child a month and a half later, and once I realized the child I had had wasn't quite human I decided that I wouldn't allow her to be used as a weapon. I took the baby to Ishbal and mercilessly slaughtered her, then disposed of her…" Rena then stopped and forced herself to look at her two sons. "You two would have had an older sister… but I made a bad choice in a state of insanity…" Rena then looked down.

"Ed, Aru, Roy… Leave for a while…" Alphonse said and the others said nothing but they did leave. When they left Alphonse came up to Rena. "Why didn't you tell us? I mean, why torture yourself with a thought for such a long time?" he asked kindly.

"When it crossed my mind to tell you and Ed about it… I was pregnant with Roy… and I would have told you that the homunculi had threatened to kill me after I killed the one they now call 'Dishonesty', but the reason they hadn't killed me was because they thought I had used Roy as my living sacrifice… I couldn't… and I gave them false directions on where I had left the stone… really in all truths… it's hidden here, in Resembol…" Rena then started to cry. "Dig about two feet down behind your mother's grave marker… I buried it there when I was barely three months pregnant with Roy… I've led you and Ed on for so long… I could have killed Aru or Roy with out a thought if I wanted to-" Rena was then interrupted by Alphonse kissing her. Alphonse broke the kiss before he spoke.

"Rea, don't… I really didn't leave the door and I overheard the homunculi conversation… I shouldn't have but I did. I know you love Ed and I more than anything, and you love our sons the same. The reason you didn't kill the boys is because you wanted them, and you loved them because they were a part of you. I know it must have caused you pain to kill your daughter, but you did it to try and keep her from being hurt by being forced to do things she didn't want to do. Even though she was only yours by a vicious act that harmed you in many ways, I know you didn't want to do what you did, but you did it to keep her safe…" Alphonse said pulling her out of Edward's chair, enveloping her in a loving embrace.

"Al…" Rena said then burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I still should have told you and Edward about Katira, but I was too afraid." Rena said and Alphonse looked at Rena puzzled.

"Katira?" He asked and Rena nodded.

"Katira Avarice Greed, now known as Dishonesty… she was… and I guess she still could be, my daughter…" Rena then wiped away tears. Alphonse rubbed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"It's alright Rea. Ed and I will tell and explain to the boys about Dishonesty… and although she's not living in this family, if she needed us, we would go to her… now, you get something to drink and make sure that Ed and the boys come back in here, and then you go to bed… I'll be there in a while." Alphonse said and Rena went to the boys and sent them to Alphonse. She then took a shower then went to bed.

The next morning Rena woke to full sunlight in her face. She got out of bed and was grabbed from behind by Alphonse. He yanked on her waist and made her fall into his lap.

"Morning Rena…" Alphonse said kissing her on the neck. Rena groaned and got off his lap before walking to the window and closing the curtains. She sighed and leaned against the wall by the window.

"How did the boys take it?" Rena asked in a stern tone. Alphonse smiled and held up a grubby looking box which he had retrieved from under the bed.

"They took it well, and I believe this belongs to you?" He asked tossing her the box. When she examined the box she gasped after she caught it.

"What? This is… it can't be?" Rena said in a confused tone.

"It's the stone, Rea… Roy and Aru decided to dig it up… I told them not to, but you know them… they thought it would cheer you up…" Alphonse said with a smile. His smile faded when Rena stared at the box in disbelief. "What's the matter?" Alphonse asked and Rena looked from the box to her husband.

"Al… This… This stone should be destroyed… Roy and Aru don't know that their lives depend on this object being either destroyed or being hidden… Your life and Ed's also rely on the fact of what really happens to the stone…" Rena said and she walked to Alphonse and gently kissed his forehead. "I know of a place where they'd never find the stone… I have to get rid of it. I don't want my family harmed by this stone… and there's something I have to do. Just as you and Ed had to leave the family for a while… I have to… Take care of Aru, Ed, and Roy… and explain to the boys why I'm leaving…" Rena said as she went to the closet.

"I trust you know what you're doing… I'll take care of them… I promise, but you have to stay safe and come home alive… alright?" Alphonse said rising from the bed and hugging Rena around the waist.

"I promise." Rena said turning and kissing Alphonse on the lips. A few minutes later Rena slipped from the house unnoticed by the sleeping family, all except for Alphonse who knew she was gone.

It's easer to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb.

It's so much easier to go,

Than face all this pain here all alone.

Rena got onto the first train of the day and watched out her window as she left her home and family behind… to get rid of an object forged by mistakes and lies.

Something has been taken,

From deep inside of me.

A secret I've kept locked away,

No one can ever see.

Wounds so deep they never show,

They never go away.

Like moving pictures in my head,

For years and years they've played.

"Aru… Roy… Al… Ed… I'm sorry… but only I can make this right…" Rena whispered as she watched the home she had lived in for fifteen years fade from her sight.

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,

If I could,

Stand up and take the blame I would,

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would.

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,

If I could,

Stand up and take the blame I would,

I would take all my shame to the grave.

Rena took the small grubby box that her sons had retrieved for her and looked sadly at it for a moment.

It's easer to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb.

It's so much easier to go,

Than face all this pain here all alone.

She put the box back into her pocket and took out a small photograph of her, Edward, Alphonse, Aru, and Roy that had been taken at Roy's fifteenth birthday party only a few months prior. She knew she would miss the boys and men who had been with her for so long.

Sometimes I remember,

The darkness of my past.

Bringing back these memories,

I wish I didn't have.

Sometimes I think of letting go,

And never looking back.

And never moving forward so,

There would never be a past.

Rena sighed and put the photo away. She was going to find Marco. And once she found his grave… then the outcome of the feud with the Homunculi would be decided…

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,

If I could,

Stand up and take the blame I would,

If I could take all the shame to the grave I would.

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,

If I could,

Stand up and take the blame I would,

I would take all my shame to the grave.

Just washing it aside,

All of the helplessness inside.

Pretending I don't feel misplaced,

Is so much simpler than change.

It's easer to run,

Replacing this pain with something numb.

It's so much easier to go,

Than face all this pain here all alone.

It's easier to run…

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made,

It's easier to go...

If I could change I would,

Take back the pain I would,

Retrace every wrong move that I made I would,

If I could,

Stand up and take the blame I would,

I would take all my shame to the grave.

"Sometimes you can run from something… but it's just a matter of time before it finds you or decides to hunt you down…" Rena thought as she forced her mind to focus on her task ahead. And sometimes you can run… but more often than not, it always comes back to haunt you…

Me: Ohhh… Depressing…

Ed: What the hell is wrong with you!

Me: Nothing… I'm an antagonist… I like to write depressing things…

Ed: How did you come up with Rena's past? That's pretty messed up…

Me: Listening to a song ironically this fic is named after by linkin park.

Ed: oh….

Extra:

A lot of people have asked me about Rena at school and while role-playing and about how I came up with her. She's a complicated person because of her past, it's rather hard to explain but I'll do my best.

Name: Rena LeFey (Elric)

Age: (In this fic she's 31 and the one this is a sequel of she's 26) most of the time 13-16?

Race: Ishvarlan (Ishbalan?)

Height: 5"6'

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair: Red, wavy

Eyes: Red tinted with a bit of gray

Questions about Rena-

Q: How did you come up with her?

A: Talking to Kaylee Tomsen, my best friend. She was origionally a shy girl who had led a tragic life… **Chuckles** I guess she could still be that way…

Q: Who's Dishonesty? And why is she a Homunculi?

A: That's a great question! Dishonesty is the sin of lying. My friend Jimmy and I were trying to come up with an Eighth sin. I ended up looking to the Ten Commandments in the bible… and that's how she was created… She was originally Hilary Hunter's, another of my HHS friends, role-playing character… She never got very far with the RP's we did, so it's safe to say I got to steal the character.

Q: How did Dishonesty become the character she is now?

A: Old fashion tweaking! I adore tweaking characters until they're barely what they were… Dishonesty had no past originally, then we were to find out she was a recreation of Edward's twin (Rose Elric, another RP character I have but barely use anymore) and some bad stuff happens that ends with her killing Ed… but I came up with the newer character because Rena needed a worse past…

Q: So how did the Idea with Rena and Dishonesty come to be?

A: That's awkward… the whole Rena Dishonesty thing came from a fan comic I was drawing. (and I'm still doing it too…) it was called "The Untold Past" and it was to be centered around my character. Originally she had been tortured by the homunculi and lost a child to the torture, the father of the child was an Ishvarlan that had been killed shortly before. But I decided to make it into this thing where Rena was raped by Greed, the sexy beast, she runs from them and loses the child, then tries to bring the child back using one of the philosopher's stones she made. The transmutation misses but ironically made her pregnant with Dishonesty, I have no clue as to how that could be possible…

Q: What's with your characters having tragic pasts? And why are they always getting Pregnant?

A: **Grins** first off, I like kids… that's why my characters have kids at least once in a story… Second, I've led a pretty fucked up life my self… so I've created characters who have had it worse off than I've had it so that I can remind myself that people have worse lives than I could imagine.

Q: Why do your characters end up with Roy Mustang, Greed, or Alphonse Elric?

A: Because, no offense to Ed fans, but I'm tired of people saying Edward's so cute when there are hotter guys! I mean remove those sunglasses and Greed's one hot bastard! Al's hott even in Armor… he leaves things to the imagination… and Roy? He reminds me of me… **laughs** I guess I'm a hypocrite?

Q: How did Rena end up with a kid from each of the brothers?

A: Threesomes… got to love them! I explain that in "In the End".

Q: In "In the End" why doesn't Aru like Edward?

A: Because... I'm the authoress and I say so…

Q: Seriously?

A: No… Aru is like his father, Ed. Ed's father what's his name… left Trisha when Ed and Al were little… and Aru's temper is a little like Edward's except he has more of Rena's patience. Aru carries a lot of remorse and anger for a five-year-old… sometimes it makes him a lot more mature than his older brother.

Q: So what's Rena's past? Why's she so messed up?

A: She's Ishvarlan. She was born just before the Ishvarlan Civil war. When the war broke out she was around four years old… lets see, that is if my math is right… Rena's Al's age. **Shrugs** any way… She had to fight with the military when she was young, and she nearly killed her sister in the process (Rena's older sister is Edward's age and she's Keria LeFey, the green eyed Ishvarlan. Keria is Kaylee's character.) Rena became a state Alchemist at the age of nine, but she was a top secret alchemist because she was working on the philosopher's stone. Four years later she's raped by greed, has Dishonesty, tries to kill her and stuff. But when she's sixteen however, she and Al get together, do a little dance, made a little love… yah… **Giggles** I have a dirty mind…

Q: We don't care about your dirty mind… how did the rest of it go?

A: I don't know… there's many versions of her past… the one where she's known as Rena Mustang (Yep, LeFey, and Mustang are the same…) I believe it's told from Roy's P.O.V. but it's about Rena and stuff that happened to her… it's not finished yet…

Q: Is Rena modeled after someone you know?

A: Yep, Me…

Q: Do you know Rena and Keria's parents?

A: Yes, and No…

Q: Who are their parents?

A: The Father is Scar, but their mother died when Rena was born so only Keria would know, and/or Scar, and in "Life of an Alchemist" which I need to redo… we find out that Scar is their father and that something happened in Ishbal that made him turn against them…

Q: In "Life of an Alchemist" how did the girls get their nicknames?

A: You mean the Alias's of "Fullmoon" and "Life"? Keria has a crescent moon scar on her… I think it was Left cheek where Rena had cut her during their Assessment to be Alchemists. Rena got her name when she preformed a perfect human transmutation on Roy, just before she became an Alchemist…

Q: Do you still use Rena's Alias?

A: Sometimes… it depends on what time in her life I'm playing from. After age 29 she's no longer in the military.

Q: Why are your FMA characters Ishvarlan?

A: Not all of them are. Rose Elric is from Resembol. And Rose Mustang's from Central. No body knows where Dishonesty was born, Save Rena and there's no way in hell she would tell anyone.

Q: Back to Rena, how did you get her appearance?

A: Lust. Imagine someone who looked like a younger Lust, without the gaudy makeup. I've had a fetish for Red hair for a long time, and I figured since she has red eyes she might as well have red hair.

Q: you told someone Rena had a different name at first, what was it?

A: Keri, Keri LeFey. To me it sounded a bit more… Uh… Japanese. Then I decided to change it to Rena because I kept accidentally typing "Keria" instead of "Keri"…

Q: so how exactly did you get the more morbid version of Rena?

A: Listening to Priscilla babble about how much she hated her Ex boyfriend… kind of annoying but sometimes you can't help what inspires you…

Q: How old was Rena when you began to use her character?

A: As in her age in the story? Well, Al's fourteen so I guess fourteen.

Q: you mention Kaylee, Hilary, Jimmy and Tara A LOT, how do they contribute to your character Rena?

A: Ohhh, I was wondering when I could explain! Kaylee is the sister character of Rena, so she has a lot of influence over her. Hillary is Dishonesty, and she's pretty messed up in the head. Jimmy is my idea giver. Read the Scar section of Caught in the act, he gave me the idea. As for Tara… she's Modesty Pride, kind of a… Ummm… Uh… Lover character to Rena… yes there's a homosexual Version of Rena…

Q: How many versions of Rena are there?

A: Well… let's see… Psycho, Homosexual, Sister, Military Bitch, Regular Bitch, Caring Mother…. I think that's it… let's see… about six?

Q: Is Rena ever a non-sister character of Roy?

A: YES! Kaylee and I have one where I marry Roy… it's kinna funny how that one turned out so far…

Q: do Rena and Roy fight a lot?

A: Yah, you know how siblings are, Right?

Q: If you could be in Rena's life for a day what would you do?

A: I'd kick some people's asses… and then I'd scream bloody murder….

Q: Has Rena ever been a different character than a FMA made up?

A: I can't tell anyone because it'll ruin something I have planned for Rena.

Q: Does Keria ever find out about What Rena did to Dishonesty?

A: No, at least not yet… I'm guilty of leaving things out…

Q: What was the original Rena Like?

A: Too much like me. She originally was a girl consumed by a past that shouldn't have happened to such a kind person. At one point that original concept got the royal flusher because she eventually goes psycho and kills a bunch of people…

Q: The original Rena was inspired by a song or another character?

A: Both actually. I REALLY liked Trisha Elric and I had been listening to "My Immortal" as well as "Easier to Run"… I rarely get inspired by two things at once… but hey, gotta start someplace, Right?

Q: Does Rena have any likes? Dislikes?

A: HA, Ha… now that you mention it… yah… she likes a lot of things… cooking, cleaning, being a mother, Ed, Al… Stuff like that… She also dislikes things. She dislikes: Roy, snakes, being told what to do, and she HATES being referred to as **Drops voice to whisper** "That one psycho bitch…"


End file.
